boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tank
__NOEDITSECTION__ "With its powerful gun and thick armor, the Tank is a real war machine! Due to its weight, each Tank needs extra Energy to land ashore. Cannons, Boom Cannons and Boom Mines deal double damage to Tanks." Summary *The Tank is the fifth troop to unlock in the game. They are unlocked at Headquarters level 11. *The Tank takes double damage from Cannons, Boom Cannons and Boom Mines. *The Tank has slow movement speed, but very high health, DPS and long range. *Each Tank costs two Gunboat Energy to deploy. Visual Appearance *The Tank is a big blue machine with a long barrel and black tank treads. It is driven by a red-headed woman in a blue uniform. Offensive Strategy *If used properly, Tanks in large numbers are almost unstoppable. *Tanks + Medics can be a very effective strategy, because the Tanks have high health and high damage, backed up by Medics that will constantly heal them. Once any high-damage defensive buildings such as Cannons and Boom Cannons are destroyed, the Tanks are practically invulnerable. *Using Tanks requires you to have high level Artillery and Barrage and a good amount of energy because you rely heavily on both of these to take out Boom Cannons and Cannons. **When Artillery and Barrages become too expensive, a good way to take out Cannons safely is to Shock Bomb them and then Flare your Tanks onto it. The Cannon will be quickly destroyed before it can get even one shot off. **Take advantage of the Tank's long range to destroy economy and support buildings to get the crucial energy you need, making sure to keep out of range of nearby heavy defenses. *When using a Tank army, use Flares to move away from Boom Mines, or Barrage/Artillery them first. *There is usually no need to worry about Cannons on the other side of the Headquarters. The Tanks can easily destroy the Headquarters while staying out of range of the Cannon using their long range. *Flamethrower are generally no threat because the Tank's attack range is longer than the Flamethrower's. This allows the Tank to shoot it without it shooting back. Be careful, however, of targeting buildings behind the Flamethrower, because your Tanks may move within range of its attack. Defensive Strategy *High level Boom Cannons, Cannons and Sniper Towers can boost your chance of surviving a Tank raid. Keep them somewhat spread out so that they cannot be Shock Bombed together and one Barrage cannot damage all of them. *Carefully spread out your Boom Mines across your base to insure that your base is heavily defended from Tanks. *Protect your economy and much as possible. Tank armies need the energy they receive from destroying them to power their Barrages and Artillery shells needed to destroy your Boom Cannons and Cannons. Upgrade Differences *There are no visual differences between upgrades. However, each time the Tank is upgraded its Hitpoints, DPS and Training Cost all increase. Trivia *The Tank was invented during WWI. *Although the Tank is unlocked at HQ level 11, you can only upgrade Landing Crafts to level 11 at HQ level 11, which has size 15 that is only one short of holding two Tanks, rendering them much less powerful at this level, and encouraging players to rush their HQ to level 12. Category:Troops